The Innocence Of Youth
by The Enchanted Quill
Summary: Sometimes the innocence of a child can lead to some hilarious moments.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Young Timothy Malfoy shifted nervously in his seat as he, for the fifth time that hour, shushed his pet to be quiet. On the sixth shush, his grade school teacher noticed the chocolate brown kitten and frowned. Ginevra Potter walked over to the young Malfoy and asked. "Timothy Malfoy, why in Merlin's name did you bring Hershey in to school today?"

Much to the Ginny's surprise Timothy began to cry out in earnest heartache, making the young kitten spring out from the boy's school bag and onto his lap. Hershey nuzzled Timothy's stomach affectionately before the young Malfoy held the kitten closer as he cried on it's shoulder.

After about a minute or so Timothy had stopped crying and with trembling lips, reddened eyes, and a tear stained face he replied. "I brought him to school because I heard father telling mummy this morning that he was going to eat that pussy when the kids leave for school."

Ginny Potter gaped at the sobbing boy before her before taking him into her arms and soothing him assuringly. "There there, love. It's alright. I'm sure it's all a big misunderstanding."

Timothy looked up at his teacher and Godmother with hope. "You think so, aunt Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I know so. I don't think your dad is that mean as to actually want to eat Hershey now, do you?"

The young Malfoy thought about it for a few before shaking his dirty blond head. "No. I don't think father's that mean to want to eat him up." He then frowned. "But why would he say something like that?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, love. But I'll tell you what...I'll talk to your mum and dad when they come to pick you up from school today and then we'll see what he meant, alright?"

"Alright." Timothy nodded. "But what about Hershey?"

Ginny looked down at the kitten and smiled. "I'll let you have him with you for the day. But only for today, alright?"

Timothy grinned as he nodded and held Hershey closer to him. "Thanks, aunt Ginny."

The red-headed witch smiled. "You're welcome love."

* * *

At 3 o'clock on the dot both Draco and Hermione stepped into the small classroom to collect their son. "Mummy! Father!"

His parents grinned as they held their son in their arms and hugged him close. Ginny then walked over to them and informed them that there was something she wanted to talk to them about. She turned to Timothy and smiled. "Timothy, why don't you take Hershey outside to the playground while I talk to your mum and dad?"

Timothy nodded with a worried frown and carried the kitten to the playground.

"Hershey! So this is where he's been. I've been looking all over the manor for him."

Ginny looked at Hermione and sighed. "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you two about."

Draco frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny sighed as she began to pace. "Well...you see...the thing is that this morning I noticed Tim shushing his school bag. Then I realized that he had brought Hershey to school this morning. When I asked him why he did such a thing, he started to cry...and I mean really cry; as if I had told him that Hershey had died or something."

Hermione gasped. "Oh...my poor baby."

Draco frowned worriedly for his son. "Did you find out why he was crying and why he had brought Hershey in to school?"

Ginny blushed and nodded as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "Yes...ummm...well...you see...it's like this…"

"Like what, Ginny?" Hermione asked, unsure as to whether she truly wanted to know or not. For it was not every day that Ginevra Potter blushed and stuttered nervously like a 1st year Hufflepuff.

Ginny closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. And without opening her eyes she spoke. "Timothy had said that he had brought Hershey in to school because he heard Draco telling you that he was going to eat that pussy when the kids leave for school." Ginny opened her eyes and took in the gaping forms of Draco and Hermione and sighed. "He thought that Draco was talking about Hershey and decided to bring him to school so his father wouldn't eat him."

Seconds rolled by of disbelieving gape until Draco had suddenly started to laugh out loud. He doubled over and clutched the sides of his stomach as the tears of laughter rolled down his face.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

Draco brought down his laughter a notch or two and shook his head. "Oh come now, love. These things happen. Don't you remember what happened to Pansy and Blaise?"

Hermione blushed knowingly before catching Ginny's curious gaze. she sighed. "Apparently Laurie and Marcus had caught them going at it because the next morning Pansy had walked into Marcus' room to find Marcus lying down on his back and Laurie riding him like a muggle cowgirl." she shook her head, slightly smirking. "Good thing they were fully clothed."

Ginny doubled over with laughter.

Draco grinned. "We found out through Blaise that very evening and he had said that from that moment on he will never forget the wonders that are silencio and coloportus." he glanced over at his wife. "I think that's a lesson in which we should from now on take to heart, love."

The red-headed witch's head fell onto her desk with a loud thud as she held onto her hurting sides from laughing much while Draco and Hermione grinned like a pair of loons that had escaped from St. Mungos. Timothy had then walked in and had looked at his God mother very oddly while he asked his parents if Auntie Ginny was alright as Hershey jumped onto Ginny's desk and began to paw at her hair.

And that...is exactly how Harry James Potter had walked in on them. "Did I miss something?" he cocked his head to the side as he glanced at his wife.

Draco and Hermione shook their heads as they collected their son and his things, including the chocolate brown kitten, and said their goodbyes to the Potters.

Harry walked over to his laughing wife and placed a tender hand on her shoulder. "Gin? What happened?"

Ginny raised her head just enough and snort out between laughs. "Timothy...Hershey...Draco...eating Pussy...Pansy...Blaise...going at it...kids...saw them...Laurie...riding Marcus...muggle cowgirl…silencio...co-coloportus…" she shook head before toppling over with laughter at the sight of her confused husband.

* * *

The youngest Malfoy glanced back and forth with a scrutinizing eye as he took in what his father had told him. He was currently sitting on one of the couches of his father's study with his mother sitting to his left and his father sitting on his right. "So…what you're saying is that it was really a Chocokitty you wanted to eat?"

Draco nodded his head and smiled. "That's right. You see…your mum had bought me one of those dark chocolate Chocokitties that move about the room until you eat them. Well…your mum and I know how much both you and your sisters love chocolate so I had told her that it was better to wait till you were at school." he smiled. "I didn't mean I was going to eat Hershey."

Timothy smiled in understanding and hugged his parents.

After a bit of hugging between the three they were summoned for dinner. Their eldest daughter of 9 years, Delilah, was sitting quietly as she ate and read a book while the twins of 4, Helen and Paige, giggled about as their mother tried to get them to eat their peas. Draco and Timothy grinned at Hermione's exasperation with the twins.

"Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Hermione whispered as she tucked her son in to bed. He was always the last one to be put to bed, Delilah having no problems doing so and the twins giving them only a bit of trouble before completely zonking out.

"Goodnight, mummy…father…I love you."

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "We love you too, mate."

Timothy closed his eyes and grinned as Hershey bounded into his room and climbed up onto his bed. The chocolate kitten crawled over to the young Malfoy's chest and snuggled under the sheets as the two fell into a deep sleep.

His parents smiled.

Hermione sighed as she plopped herself on their bed. "What a day."

Her husband chuckled as he closed the doors and with 2 single flicks the room was silenced and then locked securely.

His wife raised a single brow only to squeal as Draco's grin turned especially malevolent before chasing her around their room. He finally caught her as he pinned her down on their bed, her arms trapped above her head in one of his hands as he leaned into her face and growled. "I've got you now." he began to paw at her red house robe with his other hand and ripped it open. He grinned even more wolfishly at the sight of her breasts as he leaned in and bit her left nipple before swiping his tongue over it rather teasingly.

"Ohhhhhhh…so wolfish. Mmmmm…yesssss."

Draco howled jokingly as he nipped her collarbone and began to grope her all over. "Wolfish, eh? Be careful, love. You know what happens when Red Riding hood messes with the Big Bad Wolf."

Hermione smirked at him seducingly and leaned in to whisper something rather naughty in his ear.

When Draco pulled back she then saw the familiar gleam of lust in his eyes. He leaned in and growled. "Well then…Little Red…time for the Big Bad Wolf to have some fun."

Hermione moaned as he rammed himself deep inside of his wife. "Oh yesss…ohhhhh Draco…"

Draco smirked down at her as he pounded into her even harder, making her squeal. "That's Big Bad to you."

* * *

On the other side of their room, hidden behind the navy blue curtain that lead to their balcony, stood a pair of giggling twins watching their parents play pretend in deep interest.

"Mummy and daddy never told us about this part of the story." Helen whispered. "Right?"

Paige shook her head. "Nope…they didn't." she went into deep thought about the story of Little Red Riding Hood and she just couldn't remember the part in the story where the big bad wolf does such things to Red Riding Hood. "Maybe…maybe it happened when he cornered her in the woods."

Helen nodded. "Yeah…it's gotta be then." The two girls giggled quietly when there daddy growled playfully and their mother cried out OH BIG BAD!

Helen then turned to Paige and grinned. "You know…maybe Timothy would like to play with us. We could take turns playing Little Red Riding Hood. He could be the Big Bad Wolf…" she giggled. "…just like mummy and daddy do.

Paige bit her bottom lip nervously as her eyes glanced back at their parents, their father rocking into their mother as he growls into her ear, making her scream out OH WOLFY…OH WOLFY…OH WOLFYWOLFYWOLFYWOLFYWOLFY! "I dunno, Helen. It doesn't look like allot of fun."

Just then Draco and Hermione came. After the two came down from their euphoric high they laughed as they held each other close.

"You see, Paige, it IS fun! Mummy and Daddy are laughing and they're cuddling. C'mon, Paige…pleeeeeeeeeease."

Paige glanced at her parents and noticed the happy look in their eyes and smiled.

"Draco, don't forget to unlock the door and un-silence the room."

Draco nodded lazily as he reached for his wand on the night stand and lifted the spells off of the room. He then rolled over and held onto his wife lovingly as the two fell into a deep slumber.

Helen and Paige tip-toed across their parents' room and made it all the way to the double doors that lead out to the hallway. They silently stepped through the dark mahogany doors and closed it behind them. Helen turned to her sister and smiled. Paige nodded in agreement and the two sisters walked arm in arm to their room, both thinking of the same thing…

'I can't wait to play pretend with Timothy.'


End file.
